The Way Humans Are
by Asher Elric
Summary: Their first few months of living with humans lead to several educational moments. Mostly for Bee who can't figure out why Sam seems to be coughing so much!
1. Chapter 1

The Way Humans Are

Fandom - Transformers

Paring - None

Disclaimer - I do not own.

Summary - Their first few weeks of living with Humans is very educational.

a/n - Okay, I am only going by the movies.

**Bumblebee sat out in the driveway basking in the sun. It warmed his paint in all the nice ways. Inside he kept the condition to a cool fifty five degrees and he waited for Sam to come out. The boy was stuck doing homework and by Bee's internal reckoning, it was just about time for his Charge to come crashing out of the house, escaping his job as 'son'. **

Indeed; the shouts of the parental units, combining with the screen door flapping shut and almost coming off its hinges - with Sam running full tilt being the threat against the screen door, well, Bee really didn't care.

He opened the driver side door as Sam slid across his hood, a move that Bumblebee knew from 'The Dukes of Hazard" - Sam had perfected it and now he didn't fall when he performed this leap of faith.

Sam shut the door behind him and turned to secure the seat belt. For Bee wouldn't move if Sam didn't have it on. The keys went into the ignition and Bee knew that Sam wanted to drive today.

"What do you say that we go see everyone at the base?" Sam asked. The delighted squeal from the car was his reply and he didn't hesitate in backing out of the driveway. Sam knew that his overnight bag, which he kept ready at all times, was in a back compartment that Bee didn't need to worry about when he transformed.

It was late to be driving out to the base, a two hour drive to be sure. But neither cared. Bee was just happy to let Sam drive, though he over-ridded the speed limit when Sam got to fast because he was talking so fast as that he distracted himself.

The radio played some pop music as a back drop but Bee would find another song in reply to something Sam had said. The boy was happy, happier than Bee had seen him in a while.

Their drive ended in - what to Sam - had been shorter than remembered. The gates opened for the yellow camaro and Bee drove to the Hanger reserved for the Autobots. It was a huge space with fueling and repair stations. There were several catwalks above so that Lennox and Sam and other humans could converse with the Autobots and be on the same eye level - give or take a few feet.

A red and blue Pontiac Fiero, possibly a 1985, sat on the repair station with Ratchet scanning the car. Tools were at hand.

"All right, transform into Punch," Ratchet directed. The Pontiac Fiero did so and now a huge robot sat on the table. Sam whistled. They must have found a new Autobot while he had been busy with school and teenager-hood.

"Ratchet, who's this?" Sam asked as he walked up to the repair station.

"Intruder alert!" Punch yelled and he leveled his twin motor launcher right at Sam's head. A hurried yell from Bee and Ratchet yelling "No!" and Sam running for cover - didn't make Punch stop from blowing a ten foot crater like hole in the cement flooring.

"That is Sam Witwicky! He is to be protected not killed you dolt!" Ratchet sent Punch flying. The Autobot didn't go through the steel wall, but it was close enough to leave a Punch sized impression on the innocent wall.

"I don't have that memo," Punch replied, shaking off the rattling. Ratchet beckoned him back over to the table. He must have jarred something when he let lose on Punch.

"Optimus forgets things," Ratchet muttered; "Sam? Its all right to come back out now," Ratchet called. Bee, now transformed, held Sam in both his hands. Encased in this cage, Sam gave Ratchet a large smile.

"I suppose I'll have someone introduce me from now on," he joked. Ratchet chuckled at this.

"I shall inform Optimus and the others," he replied. Bee sighed.

* * *

Sam found his way into bed with a grunt of satisfaction. He slept in the same hanger as the Autobots. His little shelf had a stair case leading up to it where a cot and a dresser and a desk with a computer for his use was located. Next to him was Bee's jack. Those blue eyes were out now. Bee was in power-mode, like Sam aught to be himself.

However, his mind was full of things that he and Optimus had talked about. Not only had he a map to the Matrix, he had alternate instructions as to a different energy source for the Autobots. He didn't know if it would work, but he hoped it wouldn't destroy the planet. Optimus would never let that happen.

Slowly, he found himself falling asleep. He would worry about it at another time.

* * *

A/N - For the Pontiac Fiero - it didn't say what colour/make Punch was, so I picked 1985 because its my birth year and used blue/red for the colour because that was the picture of Punch that I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way Humans Are**

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews. This is actually my first Transformers Fan Fiction. I didn't mention that because I wanted to see what the reviews would be. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed, you made my day!**

**Part 2**

Sam woke to an empty hanger and a chilly breeze. He coughed slightly as he pushed the covers away and reached under the bed for his tennis shoes. He didn't like to walk across the metal, it was too cold and he slept in socks because he hated to have cold feet. There was nothing worse than cold feet!

He was pulling on his sweat shirt as he ran the stairs to ground level. He didn't mind being up so high, but it did make him rather nervous; what with all the jumping and the fun stuff that went along with defeating Megatron - he shivered - yeah, it was not a good thing to be up so high.

Jumping the last step, Sam made his way over to the building that would house Lennox and his crew. It wasn't at all finished, but Sam knew that he would be able to find some food there, and then he planned to go searching for Bumblebee and Optimus. Only Bee would take off without informing him when at the base, after all, with all the other Mechs around, Sam was in safe hands.

The crazy sounds of tires skidding across the pavement had Sam turning before he could even think about it. Not far behind him was a Yellow Lamborghini and a Red Lambo following the yellow close behind. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And they were in the middle of one of their all out races. Which was a horrible thing to be around. All honking horns, skidding tires, the smell of burnt rubber…Sam started to run.

The Lambo's streaked wildly across pavement. Bumping into each other, cursing at the other about paint jobs and Ratchet being pissed if they got too banged up. Sideswipe was having an amazing time, if a car could smile, he would be, with his tongue lolling out drooling as he did so. Sunstreaker would be growling and looking determined to win.

Neither saw Sam till it was too late.

Sam wasn't fast enough to get out of the way as Sideswipe came at him, he let out a scared yell and raised his hands to try and defend himself. Not that it would have worked against the car. Sideswipe was fast though, despite his joking around, he took the protection of Sam very seriously. He transformed in a moment and came to a stop with both his hands covering a crouching Sam.

There were several moments of silence, then Sunstreaker began to worry; "Oh shit, oh shit, Optimus Prime is going to be so pissed at us," he murmured. Sideswipe gave him the finger as he transformed back into the red Lambo.

Sam thought he was suffering from a heart attack. That had been close, very close. He wasn't so much worried about Optimus, as he was about Bumblebee. That Mech could be such a worry wart. He'd probably be dragged to get scanned by Ratchet, then Bumblebee would follow him all day. A sudden coughing fit had Sam to his knees. It just had to be the stress.

"What is going on over here?" that booming voice was that of Optimus Prime, who stood over the three with hands on his hips. Looking like a very disappointed mother when her children trooped into the house with muddy feet and clothing.

"It was my fault, Optimus," Sam finally stood; "I was in their way," he finished lamely. Optimus bent down to see Sam at a better angle.

"Sam," he said with much fondness in his mechanical voice, "Our Races aren't so very different. We want our freedom like the humans, we want equality like the humans, we want to live in peace, like the humans. However," and here he held up a finger to make a point; "We are bigger, we weigh more in this gravity, and can easily kill you just by tripping. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker know this and should be more careful when they know humans are around," it was a careful admonishment for Sam. He felt a bit embarrassed, but Optimus was right.

Sam nodded his head in understanding. He saw it now, how the other Mechs tended to be in their car forms more than their Mech forms. How Bumblebee would be loud so that the others could hear and know that Sam was around. He also saw why Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were always admonished when their play got too rough for him to be around. That usually had Bumblebee cradling him against his chest and shielding Sam with his shoulder. But, Sam tended to ignore that. Bumblebee was a young Mech, or so he had been told, and needed to learn his job on his own. Or with Optimus' help.

Optimus surprised Sam by picking him up in one huge palm; he gave - what Sam considered a glower - at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; "I am sure that Ratchet needs some help with repairs to Punch, why don't you go and see if he needs you to fetch anything for him," and with that Optimus turned to take a few steps towards the human's building and put Sam back onto the ground.

"I'll see you later Sam, Bumblebee will be here shortly,"

Sam nodded and gave a wave before disappearing into the building. He heard the resounding steps of Optimus turning to the other area's of the base that needed to be built. It was coming along just fine, Sam knew that in a few months the team for Nest would be housed here and there would be more people for him to be around. Not that he minded Mechs at all.

* * *

Ratchet was not happy at all. He glared at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had been made to tell Ratchet the whole thing, including their endangering Sam. Bumblebee had heard and as soon as Sam had come up, he had transformed, beeped at the Lambo's - who had taken their alt form now to help hand over tools - and had sped from the garage in search of his Person of Protection. Or POP, as Bumblebee had shortened it down to.

"I suppose that you two are still sparklings and must be treated like said sparklings. If I was my Mother, you'd be in heaps more trouble than just helping me, I am sure Optimus will take care of this situation himself sooner or later," he rattled on, mumbling about such punishments as he had gotten as a child. Cleaning up grease, standing in time out, listening to his Mother's lectures.

Of course, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't listening. They had grown bored and distracted as they helped to work on Punch who watched them all very closely.

"What about painting?" Punch finally chose to speak up. Ratchet looked up from a loose bolt to give Punch a curious - for a Mech- look.

"Painting?"

"You just said it yourself, the out side walls of this building need paint. Grey is, of course, the best," Punch said in a matter of fact tone, "It reminds me of Cybertron. It was very grey there, and golden, but mostly grey," Punch explained. Soon he ran out of words and became silent once more.

Ratchet grinned and turned to the twin Lambo's who were chatting behind him; "Right, the outside walls are looking dingy and this is our home so we cannot let things look so horrible…" he pointed to a pile of Mech sized paint cans and Mech sized brushes that had been laid in a corner of the large hanger - "Go paint the outside walls, up, down, up, down," he ordered.

"Who are you? Mr. Miagi?" Sideswipe muttered. Sunstreaker punched his twin in the arm and motioned with his head at the painting supplies. Best to just get it over with.

* * *

"I'm fine Bee! You can put me down now!" Sam cried out hurriedly. Bee hadn't let Sam get a word of greeting out before he had lifted Sam to his chest and started to pet and scan the human. Sam wiggled but Bee held tight, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep Sam in place while his scans did the work.

"Bee, let me down!" Sam tried to order. The key word here being 'tried'. Which didn't work seeing as how Bee just shook his head.

"I'm all right Bee," Sam tried again. Bee gave him a look that Sam knew rather well and he subsided. Bee would win this argument. No doubts about that. When the scans were done, Bee didn't let Sam go as he had suspected.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Sam asked. The green words shone on the leather padding of Bee's fingers and Sam read them aloud.

"The Scans came out wrong, you are sick," Sam looked back up at Bee.

"No," he said, "I'm not sick Bee," he protested. Bee just shook his head. Now on his feet, he strode back to the garage Sam had come from that morning. Sam sighed, he'd have to be tortured by Ratchet before Bee was happy. The things he did for his best friend. Really. He should get a reward for this!

* * *

Optimus and Ironhide were checking the perimeter beacons when they caught site of two familiar looking robots slapping grey paint on the outside wall. Ironhide chuckled.

"Well, looks like someone is doing your job," he teased. Optimus shook his head.

"I was at a bit of a loss, I suppose I shall have to give them a lecture and more chores to do," Optimus replied.

"Well, we do have three more hangers to be built and painted," Ironhide suggested. Optimus nodded.

"Dully noted," he acknowledged and added it to the internal chore list he kept. He'd send the chore list to the Lambo's after they were done with the task Ratchet had set them.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way Humans Are**

**Part 3**

Optimus wasn't a happy Mech. The information that was whirring past his processor's wasn't good. In fact it was rather horrible if one was apt to use the human word for the situation. Point in fact, Barricade was no where to be found. Megatron was, thankfully, at the bottom of the sea. There had been random explosions on the planet, which the humans had deduced were meteors - but what Optimus actually thought were either Autobots or Deceptacons.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Ironhide asked. So far Optimus had only shared this information with the weapons expert. He knew that they would have to investigate each meteor hit, record the site and hopefully find the rest of their team. That was the best scenario - the worst was that they had more Deceptacons to worry about.

"We should have Sam stay here if we are going to be away from the base," Optimus said.

"Indeed, what about Bumblebee? The Sparkling isn't going to want to leave his P.O.P. alone," Ironhide pointed out. Optimus nodded.

"I think we will need everyone, Bumblebee will understand," Optimus replied.

"And if he puts up a fight?" Ironhide, if human, would have raised an eyebrow at his leader. Optimus, if human, would have glowered back and possibly things would have come to blows. Thankfully, neither were human and they let logic reign.

"I shall take care of it before it begins," Optimus promised. This was all Ironhide had wanted.

"Good,"

* * *

"Bee, I'm fine," Sam didn't want to be put on the examining table. Punch had move gladly and was now staring at him.

"This is the human who is to be protected at all costs? He's rather puny, don't you think?" he turned to Ratchet.

"Hey! I am not puny!" Sam protested, he glared at Bee who was snickering in the background. Ratchet glared at the three of them.

"For a human he is growing at the normal speed for their race, Punch, now please, don't say such things about Sam," Ratchet admonished the Mech.

"Very well," Punch nodded, he turned his photo processors back onto Sam. The boy looked back curiously. Ratchet was running his scans and Bee watched worriedly. It was several moments of silence until Ratchet lowered his hand.

"It is the beginning of a simple cold, Bee, I have some human medicine for Sam to take and he should go to bed," Ratchet said.

"What?" Sam cried out, "I'm not sick and I am not tired!" he yawned widely, his protestations now sounded stupid in his own eyes. He pointed at Ratchet.

"You did something to me!" he accused. Ratchet put his hands on his hips.

"To bed with you, Bee!" Ratchet turned to the yellow Mech who nodded and scooped Sam up. Ratchet's fingers wired and Sam was now facing what he could assume was supposed to be a spoon with red liquid clinging to it. He sighed. He opened his mouth and took the rueful medicine. He made a face as he swallowed it.

"Yuck!" he yawned around the word. Ratchet cleaned the tool he had used to administer the medication and gave Sam a soft look.

"Sleep, Sam, you will feel better later," Ratchet reassured. Sam nodded before he found himself falling onto his side on the padded leather palm of Bee.

"Maybe that is a good idea, now that I think about it," he admitted.

Bee put him in bed. He made sure to tuck Sam in and then lowered the lights above the shelf.

Something beeped and Ratchet stopped; "Optimus wants us, outside,"

* * *

"We're all going?" Bee asked. He didn't speak often, but when he did it was best to listen.

"Bumblebee, everyone needs to help on this mission, we will have watch-bots on Sam the entire time we are gone," Optimus replied in a matter of fact tone. Bumblebee knew that he would be unable to win this argument and so nodded.

Optimus gave Ironhide a smug look; "All right, I am sending you your instructions now, the teams you are in and the coordinates of each site you are to investigate,"

* * *

Starscream wanted to kill something or someone. How had he missed his chance? It wasn't fair! He was the true leader of the Deceptacons, why was it that they didn't realize this? That they wanted Megatron over him!? It wasn't logical.

"Soundwave to Starscream," the transmission distracted him from his pity party. Starscream straightened up from his hunched over position.

"Starscream here, go ahead, what news is there?" Starscream replied. He didn't need to worry about the Autobots listening in, this was a secure radio frequency between him and Soundwave.

"The Autobots have left their base," Soundwave replied matter of factly. He really hated to beat about the bush.

"Really? Where have they gone?" Starscream asked.

"They went to look at the meteor sites," Soundwave had taken a few extra seconds to reply, but it was better to be right, than to be wrong and inquire Starscream's wrath.

"Very good," Starscream thought about it for a moment.

"They left the human boy," Soundwave came back. That was very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"Good, very good," he cackled. Rubbing his hands Starscream could suddenly see so many possibilities.

* * *

Sam woke groggily. The sounds of other Mechs in the hanger with him couldn't be heard and he figured that was why he had awoken. He turned to see if any were in re-charge, when a small rat-like robot jumped onto his pillow. He let out a rather girly scream and fell to the ground. Blinking up at the ceiling, he groaned.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he sat up and looked at the rat-bot. It cocked his head, then began to speak in one of those voices that Sam equated to a GPS System. "I am a watch-bot, Watcher is my name!" Watcher said.

"Okay, not to be rude or anything, but where is Bee?" Sam asked, he got to his feet. The sudden dizziness had him sitting down on his bed.

"Get back in bed Sam! Bee and the others had a mission and needed to leave, Bee wishes me to inform you that you are to be careful and to take care of that cold," Watcher explained.

"Oh, nice," Sam groaned. He was left alone with Watcher and what was he supposed to do? Sleep the whole time?

"Where did they go?" Sam asked. The rat-bot just shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know, Mechs never tell our kind anything!" a sudden ringing of agreement rang through the hanger and Sam jumped as other Watch-Bots came out of crevices he hadn't even known about.

"Oh, shit! There are more of you?"

"Well, where do you think those stupid Mechs get their information from?" This from a blue watch-bot, muttered.

"That's Alert," Watcher inform Sam.

"Oh, umm, hi," Sam said lamely.

"Bee has left us with instructions," Alert said, ignoring the greeting, "Get back in bed, we're allowed to force you if need be,"

"Alert! That's not what Bumblebee said!" another bot was jumping up and down going "Oh no! oh no! oh no!"

"Wart, shut up!" Alert turned and punched the other bot. Sam was left with these three as the others went about their pre-programmed jobs.

"Okay, okay, I'm back in bed, happy now?" Sam asked, just wanting the chattering to stop. It was making his head hurt.

"Very much!" Watcher clapped his hands happily. The three jumped about the bed and brought the bed-covers up to Sam's chin and tucked the cloth down tightly. Sam sighed. He was stuck being baby-sat. How embarrassing was that?

"Okay, Ratchet gave us a list of things for you to eat, we'll go get it and you then you can go back to bed. Bee and Ratchet don't want you to get up till you are recovered from the human sickness," Watcher informed.

"Wart, stay here and watch the P.O.P.!" Alert ordered.

Wart rung his hands; "What if I do a bad job? What if he dies? Am I going to be off lined?"

"No, he isn't going to die," Alert rolled his photo processors in annoyance.

"No, you won't be off lined," Wart finished and they were off.

Wart muttered to himself as he jumped about, finally crouching on Sam's chest, staring at him. It was disconcerting; "Ummm, must you do that? I'm not going to move," Sam said.

"Yes," and that was it, Sam closed his eyes. He'd just try to ignore it.

* * *

The crater before them was hundreds upon hundreds of miles wide. It was now a lake. His scanners couldn't get past the water to see if any thing was at the bottom. Bee grumbled to himself. What if there was something at the bottom? Was he expected to dive in and get his gears wet? He hated getting his gears wet! It was as horrible as Sam's cold feet! Ugh!

"Bee, is there anything?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No," Bee shook his head.

"Then lets get out of here!" Sunstreaker cried out excitedly, "Lets go to Las Vegas, let's check out the hotties!"

What sounded like an earthquake made the two cars look towards the west, were something stood several meters in the air.

"Oh! We have found something!" Bee cried out excitedly.

"Let's approach carefully, Bumble!" Sunstreaker cautioned as they started to drive towards what they knew, from that distance, was another Mech.

"OH PRIMUS! DIRT!" the cry made both Bumblebee and Sunstreaker give each other confused looks. They came upon a Mech who had a serious case of Automysophobia.

"Get it off! Get it off! Oh! My shine is gone!" the yelling continued. Bumblebee and Sunstreaker came to a stop at the Mechs feet.

"DECEPTACON!" Sunstreaker called out and turned at an angle to cover Bumblebee to some degree.

"Autobots! Wait!" the Mech waved his hands at the two below him.

"Why should we? So that you can kill us?" Sunstreaker asked sarcastically.

"I'm Dead End. I don't want to fight you, this whole war is stupid anyway. Besides, we have a bigger problem!" Dead End said all too seriously to not be doubted.

"What problem is that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Dirt! I am covered in it!" Dead End cried out in such an anguished tone that Bumblebee suddenly felt horrible for the Mech.

"We know how to get you clean again!" Sunstreaker said suddenly. He turned to Bumblebee, "We'll have to go to Las Vegas,"

"He'll need to disguise himself," Bumblebee snorted.

"Here we go!" Sunstreaker swerved back and from his headlights came a picture of a Porsche 928. Dead End made an appreciative sound, scanned the picture and joined the Autobots in car form.

"Okay, you'll need a human driver," Bumblebee said. His own blond 'driver' was all ready being projected. Dead End did the same thing, the handsome man was a sin against humanity. He was way too pretty for women to not look at.

"Let's go! The strip is waiting for us!" Sunstreaker laughed as he drove off at speeds that were very illegal.

* * *

Dead End liked the car wash, he just had to go through six times. That was when he was finally happy with the shine and was ready to explore this 'Las Vegas' with Sunstreaker and Bumblebee. This was all very exciting and much better than fighting any day. Why he had been created in the Warrior class, he would never know. But he honestly didn't care.

* * *

Sam woke to something jumping on his stomach. He opened blearly blue eyes to see Alert, Watcher and Wart jumping on him; "What's going on," he grunted.

"Something is wrong, we keep scanning but there is this spot that just refuses to be scanned," Wart said with such a whiney whirr of tone that it made Sam cringe at the sound.

"Worry Wart! Shut up!" Alert admonished angrily.

"What could it be, you think?" Sam asked.

"Whatever it is, your in danger you have to leave before it gets you!" Watcher informed. Sam nodded and struggled to get out of the blankets. Before he was able to free himself, he was covered with two large hands. He let out a slight cry as he was raised from the bed.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded of what he now knew was a Deceptacon.

"I am Soundwave and your coming with me,"

* * *

Automysophobia -the fear of being dirty. It was the closest thing I could find to the fear of dirt. Though I am sure that there is a term for that one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. This is my first Transformers fic. I didn't want to mention it because I just thought it was a cop out to try and get reviews. However, it is now 4 Chapters Long, currently I have 9 reviews and I am totally happy with that. I do hope that you all continue to watch and read. Thank you. **

**THE DISCLAIMER - Watcher here! I must inform all the Readers and any Lawyers out there that Professor Know It All does not own Transformers. There, that is a Disclaimer!**

**The Way Humans Are**

**Part 4**

The day was bright summer. The English country side was a varying shade of green, purple, yellow, blue and brown. The crisp summer breeze made it a pleasant day for a walk-about. The only thing that marred this scene, to Optimus' processors, was the huge crater that had made its home in the middle of the moor. Ratchet was scanning the area as Optimus gathered what he could.

"Well, something was here, the radiation is that of Space and Cybertron," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and decided to not say that he all ready knew that. It was best to not become redundant.

"Do you think it's a Deceptacon?" Optimus asked.

"We should treat each crater we come across as that of a Deceptacon, but, if it was here, it is gone now, I find no more traces outside a fifty human mile radius," Ratchet replied. Optimus nodded again. He knew that too, but it was nice to know that Ratchet had come to the same conclusion.

"I suppose that we shall know sooner or later," Optimus muttered. He transformed into his truck alt form and Ratchet followed.

"Of course, it is inevitable," Ratchet replied. Optimus kept back another sigh. Redundant. Some thing just didn't need to be said.

* * *

"Wow! What are these bipedal things?" Dead End asked. He almost ran over a pedestrian in his excitement. Bumblebee honked in warning.

"They are called humans, they don't know that we are from Space, so will you please stop trying to kill them?" Bumblebee put out over the private radio frequency that allowed him to talk without straining his box.

"Sorry," Dead End sounded like it too. Bumblebee now understood why he got so many sigh's and photo processor rolls in his direction. Dead End was such a sparkling that Bumblebee had a hard time believing that he was the youngest of their kind. Of course, he too had been very excited upon entering Earths atmosphere.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Sunstreaker said, a little worried.

"Now you tell me?" Bumblebee snorted.

"It's not my fault, I thought Dead End knew better!"

"Hey, I am right here you know!"

"We know!" both Bumblebee and Sunstreaker replied.

"Okay, just making sure," Dead End replied, a little hurt but it was expected. He did get on others nerves easily. He decided that it was nothing to stress over.

"We need to leave, we still have two other craters to look into," Bumblebee reminded his companions.

"Ooooh! Can I come?" Dead End asked.

"Yes," Sunstreaker replied. It was agreed upon and the three began to leave Las Vegas in their dust.

* * *

"Sam?" Watcher shook the boys arm, "Are you all right?"

"N-nooo, I'm c-c-cold," Sam sneezed suddenly. He wiped the snot away with the sleeve of his shirt. The four, Sam and the three Watch-Bots, had been put into a steel box as soon and Soundwave had arrived at the Deceptacon base and Sam hadn't seen any light since. He was hunched in on himself trying to keep warm. The blankets he had were long gone in their sudden flight. Which hadn't been fun at all.

"I sent out a message, Soundwave didn't sound very happy about it, but he understands that if Sam isn't taken care of, the cold could become pneumonia and they would lose whatever leverage they have," Alert had come to animation after several minutes of wiring processors and gears.

"What else did you tell him?" Watcher asked.

"Everything he needed to know to take care of Sam, of course," Alert snorted. He knew how to do his job.

"And what if they don't take care of Sam? What if they let him die? What if we return to Optimus and what if he dead lines us!?" Wart asked. He was jumping up and down and biting down on his nails. Alert shoved him away and the bot went flying into the wall, it left a Worry Wart sized impression, but there was no breach.

"Shut up!" Alert ordered. Wart moaned and scuttled behind Watcher who ignored him.

The lid to the box lifted finally; "The human is sick?" it was Starscream. Soundwave scooped Sam up and into his palm and proceeded with a scan. Sam coughed horridly, flem came up and he shivered. Soundwave was not happy. The human was sick. Very sick, the coldness of the box had made whatever the human had - a quick search confirmed it had to be the flue - worse.

"We have to get the human healthy again," Soundwave turned to his commander.

"What is wrong with it?" Soundwave asked.

"The human has a cold, it could get worse just as the rat said," Soundwave explained.

"What do we do?" Starscream asked.

"I shall take care of the human," Soundwave replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Good, I was going to have you do it anyway!" Starscream crossed his arms, his wings fluttered annoyingly behind him. What did he care if the human died or not from a puny cold. Their god must hate them if these creatures were given such pain.

Soundwave didn't give Starscream another thought as he turned away. The Watch-bots followed. They hitched a ride on an elbow joint.

"Oh!" Wart cried out, "Don't fall! we could get stepped on!"

* * *

Arcee and Sideswipe didn't like what they saw. They deffinantly didn't like the fact that a Deceptacon was going on a total rampage. The small Indian village was destroyed. People ran away from the Deceptacon.

"We have to stop it," Arcee said.

"Agreed," Sideswipe and Arcee wasted no more time, they transformed from their alt modes to Mechs and shot at the Deceptacon. Their enemy turned and fired at them. Arcee went to the left and Sideswipe to the right. They fired several volleys. Few hit their target, but some did and the Deceptacon fell to its ass.

"I'm going to get you for that!" the Deceptacon roared. It fired off rockets. One hit Sideswipe and he went spinning out of vector. Arcee called out for her partner, but it was no use. A rocket was coming straight towards her. She shot it and it blew up in her face, sending her flying back and away.

"Arcee!" Sideswipe was at her side, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, and I know who we're fighting too," she muttered as Sideswipe helped her up.

"Roadblock, you toad!"

"Arcee, my love!" the Mech had hearts in its eyes and Sideswipe made a disgusted sound.

"I knew that we would meet one day! Have you taken me up on my offer of a Spark-connection?" Roadblock asked with hope shining around him.

"No!" Arcee stamped her foot. Sideswipe tried not to snicker.

"But my dear! I love you! I want to have Sparklings with you!" Roadblock started to cry.

"No one is going to have Sparklings!" Arcee let off a volley of shots, each found its mark. Roadblock went falling onto his back. She stomped over and started punching the other Mech, not at all happy that her stalker had found her.

"I will not be made fun of! This is a plot! You plan to trap me!"

"No, no my dear! I would never hurt you!"

Sideswipe was doubled over from laughing. This was just too good to be true. Oh, the blackmail! He was recording it all. This was too good to pass up!

* * *

Soundwave had minimal interaction with humans; however, is alt mode had gotten him more of an understanding of the Race than Starscream could claim. Therefore, he knew that if Samuel Witwicky wasn't put to bed and given vitamin c - he might become worse and he did not have the tools or the gumption to take care of any other sickness. The World Wide Web had any number of solutions for the case. However, rest was the ultimate treatment.

Soundwave wished that they had a better base. The run down warehouses near the docks was the best for them at the moment, they did not have the funds to build a good base, not like the Autobots. Though, his processors worked at high speed. He could 'borrow' some money from Bill Gates, just in case he ever decided to leave Starscream. The Bot was getting too big for his pants. If Megatron had lived - well, he had this small human to thank for that. Maybe it wasn't as bad as everyone was making it out as. Possibly - Soundwave tried to delete these thoughts.

He found a large crate with oil rags and tarps. Well, it would just have to do. They didn't have blankets. He wrapped the human in a tarp and made a nest out of the rest of it then he set the human on the crate. The watch-bots roamed about before one sniffed in derision.

"What the fudge is this!?" Alert made his anger known.

"It is all that we have,"

"Right, well, we're off to get things for Sam," Watcher replied, he too wasn't happy about the coverings. Sam needed to be in warm, clean blankets!

"No, you stay with the human," Soundwave replied. Then he sent out a signal and spiders crawled from the tin walls. Alert, Wart and Watcher made a perimeter circle around Sam who was too out of it to actually figure out what was going on.

"Legs, take two others with you and go get blankets, human food and a heating source for the human. The rest of you, don't let the Human leave the nest," Soundwave ordered. The spider named Legs, was a Deceptacons version of a Watch-bot. It was black with fifteen, red eyes and had needles all over its body.

"Why must we do all the work? You lot never do anything!" Legs crossed two legs as it sat on it bulbous hind end.

"This is the Human that defeated Megatron," Soundwave explained. The red eyes waved over at Sam and the Watch-bots.

"Well, that's a different story then," Legs muttered. Then he and two of his own were off and disappeared through a hole in the wall. The other spiders sprung from their perches to make another circle. They started an odd humming sound.

"What are they going to do? Eat us?" Wart asked, his voice box quivered.

"No, they're not going to let anything happen to Sam," Alert replied.

"Huh, I hate it when Deceptacons are more alert than me and mine," Watcher - if human- would have pouted like a small child.

* * *

Optimus prime was not happy. Though lately that wasn't new.

What was knew was that out of the thirteen meteor sites, they had only found two Bots. Both Deceptacon that didn't give a flying cow about the war and had a thing for being shiny, though Optimus figured that Dead End had an acute case of Rupophobia. The other was in love with Arcee, who with the held of Sideswipe, had dragged him back to the base in chains.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ratchet asked. Once again, Optimus wished that these sorts of things didn't need to be said. Of course they had to do something with these two bots.

"Arcee! I love you! Why won't you have my Love Child?"

"Because you're an ass hole!"

"That hurts!"

"Just sit still,"

"You missed a spot,"

"I did not!"

The scene of Bumblebee trying to help Dead End get 'clean' and of Arcee and Roadblock fighting over making a family was on the list of 'Weird things that should never happen but did so get the hell over it' - it was Sam's idea.

"Where is Sam?" Ironhide asked, he had been contemplating this question for several moments. The Watch-bots were acting weird, but their leader, Watcher was no where to be found, "He would be out here with us to meet Roadblock and Dead End,"

Optimus froze. His processor whirred to a stop for several long moments before he realized that something was wrong. He looked into the internal security system. The video feed gave him several clues. First, Soundwave had been able to get past their security, even the Watch-bots,.

"We have a problem," Optimus interrupted. The rest of the bots went silent.

"Where is Sam?" Bumblebee asked. He dropped the rag he had been using to help Dead End.

"Soundwave has kidnapped Sam," Optimus replied.

Then, things exploded.

* * *

Watch-Bots

Watch-bots are the last line of security. They can fit into small spaces and sneak around better than most Autobots or Deceptacons. The rat-bots are the Autobots preferred model while Deceptacons like the spiders.

This is my invention, so I am basically making up some BS. But, I needed some help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Watcher here - well, the Professor had to step out. A spider got a bit too friendly with her, and since she has Arachnophobia, well…it wasn't at all pretty. So, enjoy the chapter and hopefully we shall see the Professor when she gets back!**

**The Way Humans Are**

**Part 5**

Explosions were a funny thing; in war, they were used to kill innocent creatures. Humans could be horrible when it came to war, complete societies being wiped out from something so simple as spears and rifles. Optimus decided, however, that the explosion of worried/surprised/angry/outrage and whatever other sort of emotion that he could find in the dictionary, wasn't much better.

Especially when everyone was looking at him.

"What happened?" Bumblebee spoke.

"Soundwave kidnapped Sam," Ironhide replied.

"Who is this Sam? Why are we worried about him?" Dead End asked, for once forgetting about his looks.

"Sam dead lined Megatron," Arcee replied.

"He did?" Roadblock was just as surprised. Who was this human to dead line Megatron, besides Fallen, who was the most powerful Decepticon among them? This human….was possibly….Dead End didn't want to think about it.

"Could it be…?" Roadblock muttered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ratchet punch Roadblock, who was acting weirder than usual, considering that he was Arcee's stalker.

"It's nothing, nothing important. So, how are we going to rescue him?" Roadblock asked.

"We could probably get close," Dead End said.

"Why are you going to help us get Sam back?" Bumblebee asked. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his tires.

"He dead lined Megatron, he's our hero!" Dead End said.

"Oh…well….that explains nothing," Arcee crossed her arms.

"What is the need of explanations anyway/ we go in, get Sam and get out," Roadblock said, giving Arcee a sideways glance. She was just so beautiful with the sun shinning on her pink and white armor shell.

"We will come up with a plan, however," Optimus held a finger up at the two Decepticons, "If you hurt Sam in anyway, I will dead line you myself!"

* * *

Bumblebee hummed to himself, he was sulking in his car form, wishing that Sam were with him. Sam always knew how to cheer him up. But, he was gone and it was all his fault. If he had challenged Optimus a bit more on staying behind to protect Sam, he could have done something. He could have fought Soundwave off, or something even more harrowing.

A hand on his hood made Bumblebee look up. Optimus was there, giving him -for a Mech- a gentle look; "Bumblebee,"

"It's all my fault, I should have stayed behind,"

"No, Bumblebee, do you trust me?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee didn't know where this question had come from. Optimus had been his care taker for eons. Ever since he could remember, Optimus had always been there, even if something happened and they got separated, he knew that Optimus would make things right.

So, it was an easy question to answer; "Yes,"

"Than trust me, my little sparkling,"

* * *

When Sam awoke, he was warmer than he had been in what felt like ages. He had to wait several seconds for his head to clear before it had all come back to him. He looked around in a panic. A hair leg had him lay back down.

"Don't get up, our scans show that you are still not well," the machine said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. The spider-like thing gave him a wink with one eye.

"I am Legs," it replied.

"Where are Watcher, Alert and Wart?" Sam asked.

"They're in recharge, don't worry, I and mine shant let a thing happen to you," Legs said. His red eyes darted to his mates, who stood in a large circle behind him - humming.

"Why have I been brought here?" Sam asked.

"That is rather hard to explain," Legs replied.

"Well, try," Sam challenged.

* * *

"I don't know how to start," Roadblock muttered.

"You know something about Sam, so tell us, every bit of information is needed to rescue and protect him," Bumblebee crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay…"

* * *

"It started several hundreds of years ago," Legs started, "The exact number isn't known, however, we do know that once the Autobot and we Decepticons had started fighting, well, the Decepticons went off planet to find one of our own - we found a rather horrible planet that was barren of all life..."

Sam moved onto his side so that he could better look at Legs.

"Had there been life?" he asked.

"Yes, but whatever life had been there was long gone, but they left something….important…"

* * *

"How important?" Ironhide asked.

"Very important, it took ages for us to decipher the writing," Dead End replied.

"What was it about?" Sideswipe asked, getting rather tired of the story telling, it wasn't even a good story to begin with.

"It was important, all right, it told of one our own…being defeated," Roadblock told the young Autobot.

* * *

"Who do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Look, you have to know that we didn't think it was Megatron before you came along and put the All Spark into his spark to be destroyed. We had just thought that a team of us had passed by, met the life on our new planet, and then took off again for places un known…" Legs sighed.

"But…when the war came here…" Sam continued.

"Yes, when the war came to Earth, when the coordinates of the All Spark was found on the World Wide Internet…well…it all came to pass," Legs shrugged.

* * *

"What was the prophecy?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, only our leaders know the prophecy, what we know though, is that the human, this Sam, dead lined Megatron, which…from what we know…" Dead End droned off. Thinking about his next sentence.

* * *

"That made you a hero to our kind, that's why Soundwave is helping you," Legs finished.

"What about Starscream?"

"He isn't a leader," Legs replied.

"Oh,"

"Right,"

"Than why does Soundwave know?" Sam asked.

"He probably has an inkling as to what the prophecy say's," Legs turned towards the door way. Soundwave stood there, a bowl in one hand and a huge thing of cloth in the other.

"My primary research has concluded that sick humans will feel better after what you call a bath," Soundwave said. He approached the crate and put the huge bowl to the side with the cloth set beside it.

"Whoa," Sam blinked in total awe. He had never seen a…pool that was so large. He was even more surprised when a huge hand picked him up.

"Take off the coverings," Soundwave ordered. Sam didn't bother to fight. When you had a gigantic machine glaring down at you, it was best to do as it said. He had learned that the hard way from Bee.

* * *

"So, there is a prophecy about Sam defeating Megatron," Sideswipe said. He was horribly confused.

"Yes, but we don't know who it is," Sunstreaker replied.

"It totally sucks to be us!" Sideswipe howled.

"What do you mean? we are cool! Undefeatable!" Sunstreaker replied.

"Don't you know what this means?"

The Twins were behind the hangar as the other bots planned to get Sam back. The two had been banned because of their chatting but would be given orders later. Bumblebee had been quiet most of the time, though he was the primary protector of Sam, so he would be involved to a high degree.

"What does it mean?" Sunstreaker asked.

"This means that we could fight a whole other war, one over Sam. The only way to possibly eliminate the chance of war…"

"Oooooh!" Sunstreaker shook his hood and bounced on his wheels, "We can't do that!"

"Of course not," Sideswipe agreed with a sad squeak of the windshield wiper.

* * *

Professor - I'm back! Okay, so this is where more plot comes in. I didn't want it to be boring so I switched between Sam and Legs and the Autobots with the Decepticons. I hope it worked out well, please tell me if it was confusing or not. I get highly confused, so I tried to simplify it for myself, so I hope that worked out well.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Way Humans Are**

**Part 6 - Vaticinium ex eventu**

The dreams came in whirlwinds, some times gentle, at other times hard and fast. Each image was coloured in blues and grays. Images that were memories his mind was replaying back to him. Then it would change, and no longer become his own, but something else. These were grey with characters drawn upon the back drop. These were figures of Mechs and humans. One human had a spear. This human battled a giant Mech, and won. He won. Not in the same way as he, Sam, had won against Megatron. But it was close enough.

He woke to the chatter of Alert, Watcher and Wart - Legs was to his side, silently watching him. It was a look that said everything and nothing at the same time. It was as if Legs knew what Sam had been dreaming. But, then Sam didn't think that machines could read his mind, or see what he had seen.

"Sam, are you all right?" Alert asked.

"Yes, but what's going to happen now? Why have I been kidnapped?" Sam asked.

"For leverage against Optimus Prime," Legs replied with a shrug of his eight, hairy legs. He sat on his bulbous behind, "But more importantly, what did you dream?" Legs asked.

"I dreamt of a human with a spear, he killed a Mech with it," Sam boiled it down. There was so much that he had dreamt. So much he had remembered.

"Right wel, Soundwave should be back soon," Legs said and dismissed the whole thing.

"What about the Prophecy?" Sam asked.

"I told you, I don't know it. Only our leaders know. Rat-bat, Megatron, the Fallen," Legs shrugged again.

"Who?" Sam blinked. He had lost the flow of conversation.

"Actually, Rat-bat is horribly upset with Starscream, he's supposed to come and take command, Lord Traxus seems very upset that Megatron is dead lined, not that he liked that old Mech in the first place, but they are brothers," Legs gave Sam a look, "I don't think that he knows about you yet. Starscream wants to keep his advantage, if he thinks he can use you - not only against Optimus Prime - but Rat-Bat and Lord Traxus, he will,"

"Than I have to escape," Sam muttered. But, the problem was, how in the worlds was he supposed to do that?

"Soundwave and I have been discussing this fact, if you get is into the good graces of the Autobots, we'll help you get back to them," Legs informed the four. Watcher twitched is pink nose.

"What if this is a trick?" he asked.

"It can't be a trick, after all, they all ready have Sam, if they weren't serious about this, than they wouldn't have mentioned it," Alert replied to his leader.

"It makes perfect sense to me. Soundwave and Legs mustn't like what's going on with Starscream, so they're going to defect, and why not have Sam help?" Wart said with a paw on his cheek.

"Wart, that is the most dapper thing you've said so far these past five hundred years!" Watcher crowed.

"Thank you, I do try to be smart some of the time," Wart replied with his tail waving behind him.

"Okay, legs, you let Soundwave know that I'll you all out," Sam told the spider Mech. He nodded.

"Thank you, Sam Witwicky," Legs gave a quick bow before he left.

* * *

New Polyhex - a dark space on a planet that seemed to forever live in shadow. Verden Cy-Sgod, the planet that he had chosen to live with his fellow Decepticons. Traxus looked out from the tallest thing on the planet, Darkmount. He had named it after his previous home on Cybertron. It was an basilisk of sleek, stark, black stone that the planet seemed to be made out of. The scientists hadn't made strides to understand the planet. Their basic needs were met and that was the end of that.

He had sent Rat-Bat to deal with Soundwave and the defeat of the Decepticon team under the leadership of Megatron. Why the hell he had let Fallen talk him into that little stunt was beyond his processors at the moment. He and Fallen were basically matched in strength. Not that he didn't think he could take the old Mech, but he didn't want to push his luck.

However, the initial reports that had been sent from Soundwave, echoed little of Starscream's own. In fact, the vid from Soundwave wasn't enhanced, nothing had been cut out at all. He had seen Megatron's defeat by the human sparkling. It provoked data within him and in that second, no, that par-sec, he knew.

_The effects are always the same - _

_To behold the great and powerful,_

_Against the small and weak,_

_May be surprising. _

_When those that were below,_

_Finally arise,_

_A great spear of ire shall be devised. _

_He who is small and weak, shall defeat he who is large and bold,_

_And in the end, all will descry - that these two shall be united, as one. _

Questions were left behind. Why couldn't this prophecy be computer?

He sighed, he'd wait for Rat-Bat to report back to him, and if this boy was as powerful as he suspected, just by the small interaction it had had with the All Spark - well, than it was a possibility that this human was their ticket to galactic domination.

* * *

Earth, the last known planet of life. It had been formed 4.54 billion Earth years before Cybertron had been abandoned by the Autobots and the Decepticons. He admired the green, brown and blue hughes of the planet. From space, it looked small and insignificant, however, the human boy -Sam Witwicky - made this planet special. He himself was special. It just had to be handled in the correct manner.

Rat-Bat knew this. He would find the boy, or take the boy from Starscream if he had too. The stupid Mech didn't know anything! Did he really think that a few sparkling tricks to the vid would trick him and Lord Traxus? If he thought that, he was truly deranged. To risk such a stunt with them! Ha!

Rat-Bat could hardly keep the mechanical grin off his face plate as he thought about his un-announced arrival at the Decepticon HQ that Megatron had set up on the planet. Tranquility, what an oxy-moron. For the city would best be named Mayhem or Pandemonium for that matter.

He slowly slid into Earth's atmosphere, his protective shielding kept his innards from getting too hot to function. He adjusted his position so that he would land some place close to Tranquility.

* * *

Starscream paced the front room of the warehouse they had taken refuge in. He had sent a message to the Autobots about him having Sam, and his list of demands. But they hadn't replied. Which worried him, because if they had - he would know. They would be doing something, attacking his men, trying to find their base, trying anything!

But they weren't, which was puzzling. Which worried him. He hadn't even found Soundwave and none of the Spider-bots were replying to his call of assistance. The other Decepticons were at their posts, patiently awaiting his commands. But none were forth coming, which meant something. Really, it only meant one thing. But he hadn't been able to prove it.

A sudden rumbling alerted him, he looked up and then the whistling took place on his sound simulator. Then something crashed through the tin roof to come to a rolling halt on the concrete floor, it left a path behind it and came sizzling to a sudden stop. Soundwave waited for several moments. None other Mechs moved.

"Soundwave, you dolt!"

His worse fear was suddenly realized. Rat-Bat. He had been sent by Lord Traxus. They had found out that he had tried to edit the vid of Megatron's Dead Lining. He was in trouble and everyone knew it.

"Rat-Bat, what a pleasant surprise," Starscream muttered.

"No it isn't and you know it, where is that boy?"

"The boy?" Starscream replied, trying to affect a tone of confusion.

"Don't be absurd, you have him, I know you do," Rat-Bat growled as he stretched his wings in a dangerous manner. Starscream fidgeted a little.

"Of course, the boy, how could I forget? I'll go and fetch him then," Starscream replied and tried to scooch towards the door way to freedom. Rat-Bat stopped that movement with a glare.

"No, call your man, Soundwave," he ordered.

Oh, if only the Mech hadn't gone off somewhere! Starscream suddenly had the violent erg to dead line said Mech with his bare hands, tearing out the spark from within Soundwave and making sure that the Mech had a very long and painful dead lining.

"He isn't here," Soundwave pouted, he crossed his arms. Rat-Bat cocked his head at the other Mech.

"Why am I not surprised? Of course you entrusted the boy to some one else and he obviously got fond of it, you are such a dolt!" Rat-Bat flew over and whipped a wing at Starscream, the bot was thrown back by the momentum and landed in a pile of barrels.

"Go and find the Human!" Rat-Bat shouted. Starscream gave a salute then he and the others were off and searching.

* * *

Barricade didn't think this was a good idea. The black car drove the speed limit with his holo-being beamed in the front seat while Sam and his watchers sat in the back. Legs took a spot on the boy's shoulder while Soundwave, safely in his micro-cassette alter form, laid on the seat next to the boy.

"Don't worry, Optimus will understand that I owe you guys, they'll be suspicious for a while, but they'll accept my decision," Sam was saying.

"I hope this works, I do not want to be stomped because I did the right thing," Barricade snarled.

"Don't get after the boy, so, he did nothing wrong," Soundwave admonished the Decepticon.

"I know that, I just think this is stupid," Barricade hummed back. They were several miles outside Tranquility. It would be two more before they got back to the Autobot base. Watcher had all ready sent a message to Bumblebee, it included the whole tale, plus some.

"Well, this won't be the end of it," Barricade continued, "I don't know much but from what I have heard, Starscream is going to get walloped by Rat-Bat,"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, he didn't give Rat-Bat and Traxus all the information," Soundwave replied.

"I had to make additional reports, which are a pain in the hydraulics," the cassette snorted in disgust. Sam grinned.

"That must be fun,"

"It is not and its not nice to tease," Soundwave sounded as if he were a five year old sparkling. Legs just rolled his eyes.

"Interesting," Watcher muttered.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Whatever this prophecy is about, its obviously about you, and Megatron," Alert explained.

"You heard all that?" Legs asked.

"Well, Du-uh!" Wart clicked his tongue at the spider, "Of course we did, we were monitoring your interaction with Sam, the entire time,"

"Ah, I should have known you'd get weird over a human," Legs rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever," Watcher hopped up and down excitedly, "You like Sam too, otherwise you would try and be possessive," he pointed out.

"I am not, you stupid bot!" Legs denied.

"I am not a possession, guys," Sam gave the Watcher-bots a dangerous look.

"Of course not, Sam," Wart patted the boy's hand in a way that was meant to humor the boy. Sam got the feeling that these bots didn't get what he was saying, but he didn't want to go into a whole conversation about it. Even if they had two hours to go, he was sure that it would end up in stressing him and he still wasn't over his cold.

"Okay, so the first thing we have to do is find out what the prophecy is," Sam said, switching back to the original subject.

"Right, but who's going to tell us?" Wart asked.

"Couldn't we hack into a Decepticon main frame or something?" Sam asked.

"Or, you could just ask me," Barricade put in mildly.

"You? But you aren't a Decepticon leader," Legs pointed out.

"I know that, but I'm not stupid," Barricade harrumphed, offended by that statement.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Sam asked.

"No,"

"And your willing to tell us?" Watcher asked.

"I am willing to inform Optimus Prime, you just can't go around telling prophecy's, its dangerous," Barricade's holo-form rolled his sea green eyes to the ceiling.

"That's not fair, if I am involved than I should know?" Sam muttered.

"It might be better not too," Soundwave put in.

"What is this? Your version of Harry Potter?" Sam glared. There were scant seconds of silence.

"What's **Harry Potter**?" Legs finally asked.

* * *

A/N - That prophecy was bloody hard to write. But in the end I think I got it all right. I had Harry Potter on the brain and this conversation totally played out and was perfect for a Harry Potter reference. I hope I don't do a 'keep Sam in the dark' thing - though it'd be fun. Well, I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think of it.

Verden Cy-Sgod = World Shadow

Ta,

Professor Know It All


	7. Chapter 7

The Way Humans Are

Part 7

Sam was unbearably tired as he walked into the huge parking lot that began the Autobot Base, Ark.** He gave a sigh, glad to be home. Alert, Watcher and Wart scurried off and Sam had time to only wonder what they were going to tell Optimus Prime when two twin yells alerted the others to his arrival. **

"Samuel Witwicky!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raced towards them, they transformed from their alt modes into their two-legged form.

"Where were you?" Sideswipe asked hurriedly.

"We were worried about you!" Sunstreaker put in. Sam was about to answer, but Bumblebee dove right in and picked him up.

"Sam! Your back! Are you hurt?"

"I'm feeling much better Bee," Sam greeted his friend, he reached out a hand and stroked Bee on the shoulder, which was as close as he could get to running his hand on Bumblebee's head.

"Take him to Ratchet," Optimus Prime had stood behind the three, Bumblebee gave a simple nod and turned towards the repair/energizing hanger. Ratchet stood at the door awaiting their arrival from afar.

"Samuel, are you injured?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. There was no use in lying to the medic. He would know everything eventually.

_ _ _

The car door closed gently behind him as he stretched and yawned. The weekend was long over and he would have to arrive at school early tomorrow to explain his absence. He wondered if he could get his mother to write a note about some random - long lost family member - dying on them or something. That it had been so sudden. The lights of the house glowed warmly, he saw his mother in the Kitchen and the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the mid-summer nights breeze.

He patted the hood of the car as he walked past Bee and made for the house; "Go to bed Sam," Bee called after him softly. Sam turned and gave Bee a nod, he even wanted to go to bed.

"Sam!" Judy cried out happily, she brought her son into a hug as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"How are you darling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, got sick but Ratchet got me through it," he shrugged.

"It must have been that bug then," Judy said.

"Speaking of that," Sam looked at his shoes, "Do you think you could write me a note for the school admin tomorrow?"

"Of course, who died last time?" Judy wondered.

"Maybe a wedding this time, you know those things come up unexpectedly," Sam muttered.

"Great Aunt Beatrice in Switzerland, who's ninety, sent out the invites late; so we grabbed a plane and wasn't able to give anyone any notice, oh, and it will have to be just you and me because your father was working and couldn't get off," Judy smiled.

"Thanks Mom, just let Pops know about this, lying isn't any good if someone important isn't on in it," Sam smiled.

"Sure thing, darling, take a cookie and go to bed, you look tired," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a semi-warm chocolate chip cookie and sent him on his way.

_ _ _

Sam refused to fidget. Mr. Peter Petrid was a horrible administrator. But all children Sam's age thought the same of any teacher who gave them as much detention as Petrid did. He was a balding man, four feet wide and three feet tall. He was abominably strong though, he had left bruises on Sam before. He wore wire rimmed glasses and had a very glossy blond taupe that was his pride and joy.

"Beatrice huh?" Petrid sneered down at the note.

"It was too sudden," Sam replied.

"I can see that,"

"Look, if you don't believe me than call Mom, she'll set you straight and she's home," Sam glared. Petrid gave Sam a look and the boy subsided. He didn't want to get detention. Petrid reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Mrs. Witwacky? Sorry, Ma'am, Witwicky. I have your boy here and a note and - really? Switzerland huh? That makes sense. Sorry for disturbing you, we have had a rush of fake notes lately, we can never be too careful. Of course, don't worry, he'll be home on time. Yes, thank you. Have a wonderful day Mrs. Witwicky," he gently laid the phone back in its cradle.

"Okay, Witwicky, your free to go," Petrid sat back in the chair. Sam made a very fast escape.

- - -

Starscream wasn't happy in the least. How the hell had he managed to lose the human and Soundwave? That never happened to him, at least, it shouldn't happen to him. He should have left that stupid human in the box, then he would still have his leverage.

"Barricade," he said softly, the other Mech didn't flinch. He never flinched for no one.

"Yes?" Barricade replied.

"You had best find that human, and Soundwave,"

"Of course,"

_ _ _

Soundwave had somehow turned up in Sam's backpack and taken to school. His gears wound as he recorded the conversation between Petrid and Sam. Soundwave's scans of the young human led him to believe that Sam did not like the older human at all. That somehow he was scared of the man, but why would that be?

-Legs!- Soundwave sent out on a private communications link.

- Yes, Master?- Legs replied, not at all meaning it.

- Look into a man by the name of Peter Petrid; I want to know why Sam is afraid of him - Soundwave replied.

-On it!- this time, Legs sounded as if he meant it. But bring in their Savior, and any Deceptacon would do what they would to protect the boy. Well, some of them.

- - -

Sam was shaking by the time he got to his second class. The teacher droned on and on, not even noticing Sam slip in. Mikaela sat behind him and she gave him an odd glance as he sat down.

"I'll tell you at lunch," he was able to whisper.

- - -

"Okay, Indiana Jones, what happened?" Mikaela asked. They stood in the lunch line gathering their dishes. Sam grabbed up some red jell-o.

"I went to the Ark for the weekend, right, so I got sick first," he sighed.

"Awe, poor baby," Mikaela giggled.

"Then I was kidnapped by Soundwave and taken to the Deceptacon hide out,"

"What?"

"Yeah, but, I didn't tell the other bots, so not a word, okay?" Sam waved a finger at her face. She pushed it away and they went to find a private table to talk.

"Why did they kidnap you?" she asked.

"Something about a prophecy that only the Primes know about," Sam replied.

"Okay, so now your Harry Potter, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't have a wand so what can I do?" Sam stuck is tongue out at her.

"I don't know,"

"I guess - I could ask Optimus about it, but then I'd have to fess up and I don't want to do that," Sam muttered.

"Maybe it'd be best if you did, I mean, what will the Deceptacons do to you if they kidnap you again?"

"Only Starscream will hurt me. Soundwave, I don't know, I think he kinda likes me. Or at least, he wants to protect me. I'm supposed to see if I can't get him and Barricade refuge at the Ark," Sam explained.

"Hmmmm," Mikaela rolled her eyes in thought, "I don't know if you should trust them Sam, you trust too easily,"

"I know, it's the bane of my life,"

She laughed; "Well, can you contact them or something? How do you know they won't backstab you once they get what they want?"

"They're not Voldemort!" Sam replied with a small laugh.

"He's kinda hot," Mikaela giggled. Sam made a face and this sent Mikaela into full blown laughter.

- - -

He stumbled out of bed the next morning. He had been up till five doing home work, Petrid wasn't going to let him off that easily and so had told each teacher to give Sam extra work, some of it was incredibly inane and easy - which meant that they didn't believe whatever reason it was that Petrid had given them.

Sam shrugged himself into some semi-clean jeans and a random shirt from his dresser. He put a comb through is hair and brushed his teeth before he grabbed his school bag, on the way out he crabbed his cell phone and pushed it into his backpack.

It glowed within the dark confines, nano-seconds later, it sprouted legs and antennae.

TBC

- - -

A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this update. I feel as if its not going anywhere, so if things speed up please forgive me. I shall try and keep it at a decent pace.

At,

PKIA


	8. Chapter 8

A/n - This is for Veronica because I have decided to take her up on her idea. So, this chapter is wonderfully dedicated to VeronicaD13.

**The Way Humans Are**

**Part 8**

Sam was yawning as he marched into computer lab. It was, thankfully, the half way point of the day. He'd rather count by classes than by meal times. It was easier to get through the day. The only thing about his last two periods was that neither Miles nor Mikaela were in his classes, which bummed him out. Especially on a day when Trepid was traipsing the halls in search of Hooligans - aka Sam Witwicky - to pounce on.

He pulled out his computer lab book and opened it to the work pages he'd need today. Then he booted up the computer. A light blue fizz sparked from his finger tips and the computer started to shake.

"Man, what's wrong with it?" another student looked on curiously. Sam didn't reply, he hardly noted that the student had said anything to him. Point in fact, Sam was much more interested/worried about the computer. It suddenly lit up and started talking in a language that Sam didn't understand. It transformed from a computer into a thing with wire legs, the monitor becoming the basis of the torso and a webcam for a head. From the sides of the monitor-like-body, missiles were rolled out.

"Duck and Cover!" Sam yelled and quickly hid under the desk. The Missiles were let lose. A loud "Bang" two seconds later and there was a huge hole where the wall of windows had been. Now, students were screaming, papers were in shreds and wilting to the floor, and people ran out of the class room. From his backpack, a thing with legs and an antennae, with a cassette upon its back, skittered up to him.

"Soundwave, what just happened?" Sam asked.

"You brought the inferior machine to life," Soundwave said as if Sam should have known that fact in the first place.

"What do I do to stop it?" Sam asked.

"It'll listen to you," Soundwave replied.

Sam looked to see what the computer was doing. It was rolling along the floor towards him. It leveled more Missiles at him. He held out his hands.

"Stop and Desist!"

"Computing voice wave…" the computer voice crackled, it sounded like the computers from the b-movies where robots/computers took over the world; "Command valid, standing down…" the robot put its missiles away. Sam sighed.

"Now what do I do? I can't very well tell Petrid that I brought a computer to life, that'd be against National Security," Sam groaned.

"You could always take it with you and make a break for it, figure things out back at home," Soundwave said. Sam nodded it was as good a plan as any. Soundwave and the insect looking thing, that Sam suspected was a cell phone, his cell phone to be exact - skedaddled into his backpack. He picked it up. Grabbed the computer and made a run for it.

Bumblebee was somewhat surprised to see Sam come running towards him; "Don't worry, Bee. There is nothing to worry about, just take me home, okay?" Sam asked as he lobbed the computer-bot into the back seat, and set his pack beside it. Bee revved his engine and took off.

However, he scanned the computer-bot for any threats towards his Charge. There was none, but, Bee did wonder where Sam had found the bot.

- - -

"This isn't good, this isn't good," Sam muttered as he entered his room. He put the computer-bot on his desk and then opened his backpack. The phone-sect ran out with Soundwave on its back.

"How can I bring things to life?" Sam asked.

"I think it has something to do with the AllSpark. After all - you were the closest to it as you killed Megatron. I think some of its powers transferred to you, Mr. Harry Potter!" Soundwave laughed.

"Okay, enough with the HP Jokes!" Sam groaned and sank to the floor.

"Hey, look at it this way, at least you don't have to wear glasses!"

"Soundwave!" Sam cried out indignantly.

"That'd make you more of a loser!" the Phone-sect laughed.

"What? Now you can talk?" Sam blinked.

"I always could, I have the English Language programmed in, so I am so much better than that silly Camaro in the driveway!"

"Hey, be nice about Bee, he's a great bot!" Sam said with a glare.

"Fine, fine," Dial subsided.

"Okay, back to the original problem and no more Harry Potter jokes, its getting old. Anyway, would this have something to do with the Prophecy?" Sam turned back to Soundwave.

"If it did, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I am not a Deceptacon Leader," Soundwave shrugged.

"Could you…become the Leader?" Sam asked.

"Do you know what that entails, Young One?" Soundwave sighed. Sam shook his head. Well, Soundwave had figured the boy asked such inane questions because he wasn't educated in the ways of Autobots nor Deceptacons. He'd have to teach the boy, if things were to turn out right.

"I could, but, its dangerous. It works kind of like Wolf Packs and other animal herds. There is one Alpha Male, everyone in the herd does whatever the Alpha Male wants them to do. In order to become the Leader, I will have to fight Starscream - but - the other Deceptacons will have to accept my will, otherwise, it won't happen and my defeat of Starscream will make us bitter enemies," Soundwave explained.

"I see," Sam muttered.

"But, I do know someone else who would love to put Starscream back in his place," Soundwave said with glee. As if he had been holding this piece of information back to bring Sam into a trap of some sort.

"Barricade?" Sam asked.

"The one and only," Soundwave replied.

"Okay, do I need to talk him into this?"

"Nope, he's gonna do it any time now, all we have to do is wait," Soundwave replied.

"I guess I should bring the computer-bot to Optimus Prime, and tell him…the truth this time,"

"Leave me and Dial here, I have a shield against Autobot scanners, but I don't think Dial does," Soundwave suggested.

"Hey! That's no fair! I want to go!"

"Well you can't, so there!" Soundwave stuck out a bit of tape that looked like a tongue. Sam shook his head and left the two to their bickering.

Bumblebee was glad to see Sam coming out of the house, he had the computer-bot with him. He shoved it into the back once again before climbing into the front seat.

"Bee, I have something to tell you…but…we need to see Optimus as soon as possible, can you take me to the base?" Sam asked.

The rev of the engines was is only reply.

- - -

"Sam, why did you lie to me the first time?" Optimus has waited patiently as Sam explain the situation, of his kidnap, of the Prophecy, whatever that was, and now, the sudden talent of bringing inanimate electronic objects to life.

"I didn't want you guys to go postal, Barricade and Soundwave saved my life and…" Sam looked down at his feet; "Please don't be mad with me,"

"We all make mistakes, I hope you have learned from yours, Sparkling," Optimus said with a gentle voice. Sam nodded his head.

"We'll keep you…new friend here for now," Optimus said.

"Thanks," Sam looked up. The Autobot Leader cocked his head to the side.

"Sam, is there something else you wish to tell me?"

"It seems…that the only reason why Barricade and Soundwave helped me was because I killed Megatron, they think I'm their 'Savior' or something,"

"It makes sense, I too have heard of this prophecy but I don't know what it says. Sam, be careful - if anything else happens, I'll have to have you stay here till the threat is destroyed," Optimus informed him.

"Right," Sam nodded.

- - -

"Ironhide?" Optimus found the other bot behind one of the hangers, scanning the sky.

"Do you need something blown up?" Ironhide asked.

"No, its about Sam,"

"What about the Sparkling?"

"He's the AllSpark Re-Animated," Optimus Prime replied.

- - -

Bumblebee wasn't happy that he had taken Sam to meet Barricade. But, Sam had insisted that he wouldn't be hurt and for Bee to not worry. They met in a back alley of a bowling alley that had long since been abandoned.

Barricade had disposed of the cop car and was now a sleek, black, BMW cruiser. The top was down, and a man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail, dressed in leather with shades, sat in the front seat, smoking a cigarette.

"So, you told Optimus Prime everything?" Barricade asked.

"I had too," Sam replied.

"I know,"

"Don't get upset with him, I told him too," Soundwave hadn't turned into his robot mode, there wasn't enough room and he spent a lot of time as a cassette anyway. Dial was muttering things to himself, Sam couldn't figure out why the phone-bot had such homicidal thoughts.

"Well, we have more than just Starscream to worry about," Barricade replied.

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Rat-bat is on his way,"

- - -

TBC

A/N - Ha, it didn't turn out as I had thought. Much different than my original idea. But I like it and I figured this was as good a spot as any. I shall try and focus just a bit on the Autobots and Deceptacons, but I needed to build plot. After all, it can't always be about Sam!


End file.
